Microreactors are often employed where it is desirable to operate at very high or low temperatures or to provide high thermal transfer rates or high thermal transition rates. As a result, some microreactors are designed to tolerate higher reaction temperatures than typical conventional reactors. For example, a hermetic porting assembly for a glass or glass ceramic reactor is illustrated in detail in US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0276730 A1.